Fanfictions?
by vampiremichichan
Summary: A love square has appeared in the A.N, JELL household, is it real or is it just a fangirl's fantasy. TK X GMN, KSW x GMN, Jeremy x GMN, dramatic love fluff with humor and supossed BL


**okay my first You're Beautiful fanfic I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

_**In the great and beautiful A.N. JELL home, a beautiful day seem to make the whole place glow.**_

_**On the patio under a great tree, under it was Go Mi Nam, the newest member of the greatest band in all of Asia. He was sitting there listening to music from his Ipod, unaware of his surroundings.**_

_**Then he was tackled by Jeremy's golden retreiver, Jolie who was licking poor Mi Nam to death. Jeremy ran towards them since Jolie escaped while he was giving her a walk. He saw Mi Nam on the floor laughing as he was being licked. **_

_**"He looks so cute!" Jeremy thought, to be honest he had started to become infatuated with the boy with big, sweet eyes.**_

_**"Hi Jeremy, please help me!" Mi Nam said as he chuckled with Jolie's tickling licks.**_

_**" Um...sure." Jeremy said as he got Jolie away from his Mi Nam.**_

_**"Thanks! I owe you!" Mi Nam said as he stood up and fiixed his outfit.**_

_**"Yeah, you're welcome." Jeremy said.**_

_**"I have to go, bye." Mi Nam said as he walked away.**_

_**"Wait!" Jeremy yelled as he grabbed Mi Nam's wrist stopping him.**_

_**"Excuse me, did you need something?" Mi Nam said sweetly.**_

_**"Well I was wondering if you want go out this Saturday?" Jeremy said flushed.**_

_**Mi Nam's face suddenly changed, it looked sad.**_

_**" I'm sorry Jeremy, but I have plans with Shin Woo hyung that day." Mi Nam answered.**_

_**"It's not fair." Jeremy mumbled.**_

_**"What?" Mi Nam asked confused.**_

_**"It's not fair! You're always spending time with Shin hyung! You don't even call me hyung!" Jeremy yelled hurt and on the verge of tears.**_

_**" Jeremy..."**_

_**" You don't even realise my feelings for you." Jeremy said while tears fell from his eyes. "Why don't you love me?!"**_

_**Then Mi Nam kissed him softly, Jeremy was in complete shock he couldn't even move.**_

_**"The reason why I don't call you hyung is simple, I don't think of you as a brother." Mi Nam said as he pulled away. "Thank god you stopped crying."**_

_**" Mi Nam...I love you,"**_

_**"I won't allow this!" A new voice said. They turned around to see a hurt Shin Woo.**_

_**"Shin Woo Hyung..." Mi Nam said.**_

_**"Jeremy as a freind I've let you have everything that I didn't want. But I won't give Mi Nam to you or anyone else!" Shin Woo said as he walked towards Mi Nam.**_

_**"Shin Woo..." Mi Nam said surprised.**_

_**"I love him and nothing will change that, not even you, my good friend." Shin Woo said as he embraced Mi Nam.**_

_**"I've always respected you Shin Hyung, but I won't surender Mi Nam to you or anyone else." Jeremy said full of courage.**_

_**Shin Woo scoffed at this comment and kissed Mi Nam tenderly and passionately. Jeremy stared at them angrily.**_

_**"Shin Woo hyung..." Mi Nam said when they seperated.**_

_**"Call me oppa, I want to hear it come from your sweet lips." Shin Woo said.**_

_**"No." Mi Nam said as he blushed and looked the other way. Jeremy was surprised that they had completely forgotten about him.**_

_**"Tell me, did you enjoy last night?" Shin Woo said.**_

_**Mi Nam turned bright red and avoided eye contact.**_

_**"What happened last night?!" Jeremy cried angrily.**_

_**" What any two people in love do when they want to show it." Shin replied and Mi Nam gulped.**_

_**"You had sex?," Jeremy yelled.**_

_**"It's called : "making love"." Shin Woo answered.**_

_**"Please Mi Nam tell me it's not true." Jeremy said sadly. Shin Woo hugged Mi Nam tightly.**_

_**"I don't know what to say." Mi Nam said embarrassed at the sight of his two suitors.**_

_**"Tell the truth." A new voice said, from the house door was Hwang Tae Kyung leaning on it with his hands in his pockets.**_

_**"Hyung-nim..." Mi Nam said as he saw him. Tae Kyung walked towards them and stole Mi Nam from Shin Woo.**_

_**Tae Kyung put one of his hands on Mi Nam's waist and the other on his chin.**_

_**"Tell them that they're nothing and that you only love me." Tae Kyung said seductively.**_

_**"Tae Kyung what do you mean?" Jeremy asked.**_

_**"Mi Nam is only playing with the both of you, who he really loves is me." Tae Kyung explained arrogantly.**_

_**" Mi Nam is this true?" Shin Woo asked as he clenched his fists.**_

_**" No, I can't choose just one of you. I'm sorry for being so selfish." Mi Nam said sadly and full of guilt.**_

_**"Then I'll just have to make you choose me." Tae Kyung said as he got closer and kissed Mi Nam. After some minutes he took Mi Nam in his arms princess style.**_

_**"Please don't interrupt us, I have to show this boy who he truly belongs to." Tae Kyung said as he took Mi Nam in the house.**_

_**"What no way! If any one should be with Mi Nam is me" Jeremy yelled pissed off.**_

_**" He's not interested in any of you." Shin Woo said**_

_**To be continued...**_

"What no way!l" Jeremy yelled upset, he had been reading outloud the newset fanfiction about them that was posted just some minutes ago.

"Best fanfiction yet!" Cordinater Wang said, she also enjoyed fanfics.

"I know right! I can't believe I have to wait weeks for this person to update!" Jeremy said upset.

" Go Mi Nam that was a fanfiction. What did you think?" Tae Kyung said making fun of her.

She was in the corner of the office covering her ears. She couldn't believe that people wanted them to do that.

"I'm glad that finally Go Mi Nam is finally a main character in these things." Manager Ma said.

"Yes yes this is good it means that his popularity is rising." President Ahn said happily.

"Go Mi Nam everyone says that we make an adorable couple." Jeremy said trying to cheer her up.

"Why would someonewrite something like that?" Go Mi Nam thought sadly.

"But most of the fanfics are love squares about the whole group with Mi Nam being the center." Manager Ma said.

"Hmm these fangirls truly have no life." Tae Kyung said annoyed.

"Go Mi Nam everything is okay it's just fiction." Shin Woo said sweetly as he comfort her. She just smiled and nodded.

"I'm okay." She said.

"These fangirls sure do love BL." President Ahn said as he was staring at the fanfic archive on Jeremy's laptop.

"What's BL?" Go Mi Nam asked confused.

" Well it stands for..." Manager Ma started to say.

"Big Love." Mi Nam said.

"No."

"Brother love."

"No"

"It means Boy Love." Cordinator Wang said and Go Mi Nam stared at her.

"And before I was the uke, but since you arrived you're the uke." Jeremy said.

"What's uke?" She asked even more confused.

And Shin Woo explained it all and she fainted.

Everyone was worried and it happen just because she forgot to eat and low blood pressure.

"Mom, Dad and oppa please help me."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
